El retorno de los Nacidos
by JustOmega
Summary: La paz que 'reinaba' en Runaterra pronto se vería interrumpida por diferentes sucesos que llevarían aquel mundo a su posible destrucción. Después de tanto tiempo Cho'Gath finalmente se ha cansado de la Liga, y eso solo traería una cosa, caos.


_**Hola, el día de hoy les traigo otra historia sobre LoL, a diferencia de la otra será un fic normal y no un One-Shot, aparte de que en mi opinión esta mejor redactada que la anterior, por ende será más ''disfrutable''. Disfruten ^^.**_

* * *

 **El retorno de los Nacidos.**

-Todo… Se fue al carajo en tan poco tiempo… Todo… - susurra una voz, de fondo se escucha claramente una batalla, no, una guerra, no, no solo una guerra, una enorme guerra.

–Senna… Te he… Fallado…- suena otra voz, seguida por el sonido de un cuerpo desplomándose en el suelo, resuenan los gritos de muerte de los combatientes.

–Ya solo queda el caos…- la voz susurra débilmente, un cigarrillo cae al suelo, seguido del cuerpo de un hombre, tan cansado y herido como para seguir luchando, decide quedarse ahí, esperando la muerte.

 **-Semanas antes en la jungla de Kumungu, 5:30 pm-**

En medio de la extensa jungla, en un claro iluminado por la luz del día se encontraba alimentándose un pequeño conejo.

-¡Ahhh!- gritó una criatura, dio un salto sobre el pequeño animal y se lo comió sin mas –Hmm…- suspiró aquel animal, parecido a una cucaracha gigante –Aún estoy hambriento…- susurró para sí misma.

Cerca del claro, escondido en unos arbustos se hallaba el Orgullo Acechante, Rengar, observando a su presa –Ah… Cucaracha…- suspiró –Esta será nuestra última confrontación.- susurra y se prepara para atacar.

Está listo, a punto de saltar sobre él, sin embargo, algo lo detiene, una voz. –Kha'Zix.- habla un extraño ser, aproximándose al Saqueador del Vacío, lucía como una especie de pulpo, tres tentáculos, y en medio de ellos, un gigante ojo color magenta, y sobre este otros 3 más pequeños .

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunta Kha'Zix, un poco molesto –Verás, hay algo que de lo que debo hablarte.- comentó Vel'Koz –Cho'Gath se ha cansado de la Liga de Leyendas. Según el, es tiempo de que los ''Nacidos del Vacío'' regresen.- explicó –Y para eso, requiere de nuestra ayuda… La de todos.- miró fijamente al Saqueador.

–Hmm… ¿Y que se supone que gano yo con todo esto?- Cuestiona la ''cucaracha''.

-¿Ganar?- El enfado de Vel'Koz es evidente -¿En verdad esperas recibir algo a cambio?- Discute.

-Sí ¿Por qué debería ayudarlos? Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer en este mundo que ayudarte a ti y a Cho'Gath con su ''regreso''- Le responde, en un tono molesto.

-No puedo creer que deba rebajarme a esta clase de estupideces, estoy consciente de que disfrutas asesinando a especies que tu consideras prometedoras. Sí nuestro ''plan'' es llevado a cabo correctamente, estoy seguro de que podrás enfrentarte y devorar a los guerreros más poderosos de este mundo- Comenta –Y también serás capaz de enfrentarte a aquel que conocen como Rengar ¿Qué te parece?- Vel'Koz mira a Kha'Zix, en sus adentros sabe que ya aceptó.

El Saqueador esboza una sonrisa siniestra –Entonces podré acabarlo… A ese que logró hacerme frente… Saborear su carne…- Acepta la propuesta de Vel'Koz.

El ''Ojo'' no hizo más que darse la vuelta, dispuesto a irse –Que primitivo es…- Pensó mientras se largaba.

 **-Academia de Guerra, 8:00 pm-**

Después de 3 horas y media de viaje, Rengar llega cansado a la Academia, era extraño verlo ahí, pues no acostumbraba a ''visitarla''. El cazador camina con los pasillos, buscando al ''Director'' del lugar, tenía que hablarle de lo que había visto, luego de caminar unos minutos llega a un salón grande, lleno de libros e instrumentos que poco le importaban a Rengar.

-Rengar…- El hombre mayor caminó a su escritorio y tomó asiento -¿A qué debo tu visita? No eres alguien que se pase mucho por aquí- Preguntó con cierta intriga.

-La razón por la que vine aquí es que hay un problema, bastante serio- El tono de voz de Rengar lo dice todo, no es alguien que se preocupe lo más mínimo por los demás, pero sabe que si no avisaba al respecto, todo se acabaría –Hace unas 3 horas me encontraba en la jungla de Kumungu, cazando a la cucaracha. Estaba a punto de saltar ella, pero… Una voz habló, podría haberlos enfrentado, pero me causo curiosidad saber de qué hablaban. Ambos parecían conocerse, y hablaron sobre algo extraño, el ''Retorno de los Nacidos del Vacío''- Explicó.

Antes de que Rengar pudiera recibir una respuesta, la conversación fue interrumpida por uno de los ''Estudiantes'' de la Academia -¡Señor!- Gritó alarmado -¡Un campeón de la Liga fue encontrado muerto!- Le notificó.

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?- Pregunta el Director.

-Otro campeón, Ezreal, dice que él lo encontró- Responde –Dice que encontró su cuerpo durante una exploración a las afueras de Icathia, por las heridas que presenta suponemos que fue un asesinato.

-¿Y quién es ese campeón?- Pregunta el Director, recibiendo como respuesta el nombre de Kassadin, el Caminante del Vacío, tanto él como Rengar pensaron lo mismo. Kassadin protegía a Valoran del Vacío, eso es sabido por todos, y el hecho de que fuera asesinado parecía significar solo una cosa: El retorno de los Nacidos había comenzado.

 **-FIN DEL PRIMER EPISODIO-**

* * *

 _ **Bueno, eso fue todo por ahora, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. No sé qué tan rápido vaya actualizando esta historia, pero intentaré hacerlo lo más rápido posible, nos vemos.**_

 _ **Ah, y dejen reviews (?).**_


End file.
